


Cinco primeras citas

by sara_f_black



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: 5 Times, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Sohma Yuki & Kugari Machi Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: Si Yuki piensa en serio salir con Machi, Kakeru va a ayudarlo a que no sea un absoluto fracaso. Porque es evidente que Yuki no sabe nada de citas...OCinco veces que Yuki y Kakeru no se dieron cuenta que tenían una cita (+1 en que sí).
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cinco primeras citas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Con esto terminan las sorpresas de mi parte por hoy... Querida amiga, espero que hayas tenido un cumpleaños espectacular. 
> 
> Tal vez debí ser más variada y sorprendente con los fics, pero no creo que te quejes de que la musa me haya atacado precisamente con más Kakeyuki.

**1.**

-Vamos a ver, si esto con Machi es en serio, vas a necesitar ayuda. 

Yuki odia el tono condescendiente de Kakeru, en especial cuando tiene claro que lo está usando solo para molestarlo. Ya lo ha aceptado como parte integral de su vida. Por eso, aunque hayan terminado el colegio, están ahí juntos, comiendo algo en una cafetería que a su amigo le encanta, y tiene que aguantar su mirada cargada de entusiasmo y burla. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda? -pregunta a la defensiva. 

Kakeru se ríe de esa forma tan despreocupada propia de él. 

-¿Te tengo que recordar que viviste dos años con una chica que según tú te gustaba y nunca supiste qué hacer al respecto? 

Se sonroja violentamente al escucharlo hablar de eso. A veces le cuesta recordar que su amigo tiene una memoria de elefante, nunca se le olvida nada de lo que se le ha dicho alguna vez aunque al inicio parezca que no le importa. 

Deja sobre la mesa el té que está tomando y desvía la mirada. 

-Lo de Tohru era diferente. Ya te lo expliqué. 

Sus sentimientos por ella fueron algo muy diferente, mezclados por la maldición y todo lo que los Sohma significaban en ese momento. 

Las cosas con Machi son más simples. No necesita _ayuda._ Ni siquiera está pensando en declararse ni nada similar. Sólo pasar más tiempo con ella. Ver si es una posibilidad real. 

Pero Kakeru no parece convencido al respecto. 

-Yun-Yun, permíteme dudar que realmente sabías actuar como un chico cortejando a una chica. Ninguna se te resistiría si lo haces bien. 

Pone los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, exagerando y provocando de manera burlona como siempre. 

-Claro, lo dices porque tú eres un experto… 

Se muerde la lengua antes de decir nada más. Después de todo, su amigo hace poco terminó con su novia y tampoco quiere hurgar en la herida. La idea de que tal vez ya lo hizo, sin querer, le provoca un regusto amargo e inconscientemente traga saliva y aprieta los labios. 

Antes de que diga nada parecido a una disculpa, nota que Kakeru está riendo, sin darle mayor importancia a su comentario. 

-De nosotros dos, ¿cuál ha tenido una relación? -Los ojos le brillan burlones pero cálidos. Por eso lo aguanta, supone, porque en el fondo sabe que le importa. Desvía la mirada en lugar de responder, aunque casi puede ver la sonrisa ensancharse en sus labios - Eso pensé. 

Sabe que no lo va a dejar en paz con el tema. Tal vez algo de ayuda no esté mal. 

-¿Y cómo me piensas ayudar? Ya quedé con ella el sábado. Voy a llevarla a cenar. 

Al escucharlo, es el turno de Kakeru de poner los ojos en blanco. 

-¿Ves? ¿Qué tiene de original ir a cenar? 

Yuki frunce el ceño ante el comentario. No entiende qué pretende su amigo que haga con Machi entonces. 

-Creía que la idea de las citas es pasar tiempo juntos, no ganar un concurso de originalidad. 

Kakeru sonríe con suficiencia. 

-Por eso es que necesitas ayuda. ¿Sabes ya a qué restaurante la vas a llevar? No es un concurso, pero no querrás que esté aburrida para la tercera cita. 

Ve cómo saca su teléfono inteligente del bolsillo. Yuki ya tiene tiempo de tener el suyo pero no termina de acostumbrarse a él. Su amigo sin embargo, todo lo hace con él en la mano.

No sabe qué estará buscando, pero no le gustó su comentario. 

-¿Crees que Machi se aburriría de mí? Tú y yo llevamos desde que acabó el colegio de venir a tomar algo aquí todas las semanas y no te has aburrido. 

Kakeru se ríe ante la comparación. 

-No puedes comparar ambas cosas. -Lo mira por encima del teléfono con su acostumbrado brillo travieso en la mirada-. Yo nunca voy a aburrirme de ti, Yun-Yun. 

El comentario lo hace sonreír sin pensarlo. Apura su té mientras deja a Kakeru revisar lo que sea que está buscando en el teléfono. 

-¡Ahá, mira esto! Los mejores restaurantes en esta área. 

Cuando se da cuenta, tiene a Kakeru sentado a su lado, mientras le enseña en la pantalla de su teléfono una serie de posibles restaurantes, todos de temas y estilos de comida diferente. 

En algún momento siente la aprensión de que realmente tiene que escoger muy bien dónde llevar a Machi. La chica no es de altas pretensiones ni del tipo que necesita aparentar riqueza o presumir de dinero. Tiene dinero por su familia. Pero tampoco será de ir a cualquier sitio. 

La preocupación se le debe ver en la cara, porque Kakeru le pone una mano en el hombro y lo agita un poco. 

-Tienes la ventaja de que conoces a su medio hermano, ¿no crees? Tal vez pueda decirte qué tipos de cosas le gustan a su hermana. 

Yuki suspira y tiene ganas de empujarlo un poco por no haber empezado por ahí. Pero no lo hace porque en realidad es un alivio sentir que tiene un respaldo. No está solo en esto. 

-¿Cuál me recomiendas, entonces? 

La pregunta es sincera y la respuesta de Kakeru también cuando señala el tercero de la lista y comenta que es justo el estilo que a Machi le puede gustar. Aunque luego resopla y vuelve a bajar hasta el quinto restaurante de la lista. 

-Yo preferiría este, pero Machi siempre ha sido de gustos más simples. -Lo dice serio, pero luego sonríe, como si algo de lo que acaba de decir le hiciera gracia. Le da otra palmada en el hombro antes de soltarlo-. Tienes suerte. 

Ahora sí que lo empuja, mientras Kakeru ríe. Yuki se gira un poco para mirarlo y sonríe al verlo reírse de esa manera. 

De repente, la idea sale de sus labios sin pensarlo demasiado. 

-La otra semana, en lugar de venir aquí podríamos ir a ese otro restaurante que quieres conocer.

Kakeru lo mira sorprendido pero luego asiente con entusiasmo. 

-Muy buena idea. Allí podemos ver cómo te comportas en un restaurante durante una cita. 

Yuki pone los ojos en blanco pero no le discute. No cree que en el fondo Kakeru espere que vaya a llevarlo de la mano y correrle la silla para que se siente. 

**2.**

-Entonces, ¿todo bien en la salida a cenar? 

Yuki asiente, no tiene razones para creer que las cosas no fueron bien. Machi había comido bien y la conversación había sido interesante. Era fácil hablar con ella y muy interesante, siempre tenía una perspectiva muy particular de las cosas. Lo había disfrutado mucho. 

Ahora, si Kakeru quiere detalles de besos o esas cosas… no tiene ninguno para darle porque no ha pasado nada así. 

Por suerte, su amigo no insiste con el tema mientras busca entre los estantes de la cocina de su apartamento. No es la primera vez que Yuki lo visita, así que ya ha ido familiarizándose con verlo moverse por el lugar y si tuviera que buscar algo por su cuenta, tal vez lo encontraría. 

-¿Y cuál es el próximo plan? 

La verdad, no está seguro. De hecho, tiene mucho interés en escuchar la opinión de Kakeru al respecto. 

-Estaba pensando en invitarla al cine. 

Kakeru ríe mientras saca del estante dos paquetes de palomitas de maíz para hacer. Técnicamente ellos quedaron ahí para ver una película. Hay una razón muy concreta para que lo hagan en su apartamento después de todo. 

-Vaya, estás dispuesto a gastar bastante, ¿eh? 

Lo sabe. El cine no es precisamente barato. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras valora la idea de nuevo. 

-¿Crees que a Machi le parezca excesivo? 

Kakeru se encoge de hombros mientras pone el primer paquete de palomitas a hacer, antes de girarse a mirarlo. 

-No lo sé, pero no creo que a nadie le moleste que lo lleven _al cine_ -replica, dando mucho énfasis en el lugar-. ¿Nunca has tenido una cita en el cine verdad? Creo que puedo darte algunos consejos también. 

Odia su aire de entendido, pero a la vez le hace mucha gracia. No puede evitarlo. Se dispone a escucharlo. 

-Veamos, ¿qué debo saber de llevar a alguien al cine? 

Kakeru se pone una mano en la barbilla, exagerando el gesto de pensar profundamente. 

-Lo primero es el tipo de asientos. Tienes que escoger una sala donde tengan asientos donde puedas levantar los reposabrazos, para que quede espacio entre ustedes dos. También necesitas comprar bebidas para ambos pero un solo recipiente de palomitas, para que rocen sus manos. 

Pone los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, todo le suena muy exagerado. En ese momento, el microondas suena, avisándoles de que el primer paquete está listo. Kakeru cambia al segundo rápidamente. La bolsa lista es de palomitas saladas y la nueva es de dulces. 

-¿No crees que Machi quiera ambos tipos de palomitas también? 

Kakeru lo piensa un momento, pero luego desecha la idea. 

-Tal vez, pero es más estratégico mi consejo. 

Parece muy decidido, lo que no deja de hacerle gracia. ¿Habría hecho eso Kakeru con su novia? Se acerca y saca unas palomitas saladas del paquete. Están algo calientes todavía. Kakeru le da una palmada en la mano.

-Oye, ¡no te las puedes comer antes de empezar! 

Yuki se retira un poco pero no suelta las palomitas que logró agarrar. 

-Si fueras tú el que va al cine no lo aceptarías. 

Kakeru ríe y luego asiente. 

-Me conoces bien. Te haría comprar uno salado y yo compraría uno dulce, e intercambiaríamos. 

Hace su comentario mientras saca el segundo paquete de palomitas del horno y le hace señas para que se lleve el otro y lo acompañe al sofá. 

Lo imagina perfectamente porque es justo lo que van a hacer ahora. Sentarse en el sofá cama de Kakeru a ver una película y devorar las dos bolsas de palomitas hasta que no quede nada en ellas. Luego, seguirán con las demás golosinas y chucherías que ya están en la mesita frente al televisor. Él mismo compró parte camino allí. 

Toman asiento uno al lado del otro y Kakeru pone a correr la estúpida comedia que escogió para entretenerse ese día. Su amigo sube las piernas al sofá y los pies le rozan el costado. Es todo familiar y relajado. Siempre tiene junto a él una tranquilidad que no deja de ser reciente en su vida. 

-Serías una cita más cara que Machi. 

Es un comentario sin segundas intenciones, lo dice sin pensarlo demasiado. 

Kakeru ríe al escucharlo. 

-No tienes idea, Yun-Yun. A mí no me ganas tan solo con unas palomitas. 

Sonríe también al escucharlo. Por suerte, no cree que tenga que hacer algo para ganar a Kakeru. Ya es una constante en su vida. 

**3**

Cuando le planteó a Machi ir al parque de diversiones, la chica dijo que ese tipo de atracciones no le llamaban la atención. 

_“Dile a Kakeru, seguro le interesa.”_

Su amigo prácticamente le había arrebatado las entradas de la mano y había saltado de felicidad, al punto que sus quejas de “¿Soy tu segundo plato, Yun-Yun?” eran imposibles de creer.

Ahora que están ahí no parece preocupado lo más mínimo de por qué razón fue quien le acompañó hasta allí. Yuki lo deja tomar la iniciativa y arrastrarlo emocionado hacia todas las atracciones de su interés. Había supuesto que con Machi sería un día tranquilo y divertido, caminando por allí y eligiendo una que otra atracción, comiendo de vez en cuando y hablando mucho. 

Kakeru en cambio quiere subirse a todo, probar todo y ver todo. Es un torbellino de energía que lo arrastra y Yuki se deja. No se maneja bien en esos lugares para sugerir algo diferente. Le recuerda ligeramente a Momiji con un plan, arrastrando a todos tras él. 

Así es que se deja llevar, la presión de la mano de Kakeru en torno a su muñeca como un peso familiar. Lo escucha reír, grita con él en las montañas rusas y ya ni siquiera se lo piensa antes de correr a hacer nuevamente la fila para subir. 

Es divertido. Muy divertido. 

Al menos hasta que una de las atracciones es demasiado y es Kakeru quien sale mareado. No puede evitar meterse un poco con él cuando se ve en necesidad de tomarlo por la cintura y ayudarlo a apoyarse en él para ir a una banca, donde tiene que llevarle un poco de agua para tomar mientras se le pasa el mareo. 

-Cuando Machi dijo que te gustaban estos lugares, no creí que te afectaran tan fácil. 

Está exagerando un poco con lo de fácil, porque la verdad es que se han excedido bastante. Pero no suele estar en posición de meterse con Kakeru sin que se meta con él de vuelta. 

Aunque, para su sorpresa, el comentario no lo hace saltar a defenderse. En su lugar, le dedica una mirada extraña. 

-¿Hablas con Machi sobre mí? 

No entiende la expresión en el rostro de Kakeru. Será que está mareado todavía. Tal vez no es momento de meterse con él. 

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Digo, es algo que tenemos en común. 

Algo no suena bien en sus palabras, pero no logra precisar qué es. Kakeru tuerce el gesto al escucharlo y toma un poco más de agua de la botella que le alcanzó. 

-Sabes menos todavía de lo que creía de estas cosas… No se supone que en las citas hables sobre otras personas. 

No. Kakeru está bien. Ya está usando su tono de insoportable conocedor. Yuki desvía la mirada. Aún así, no entiende su reacción. 

-Se supone que se hable de lo que es importante para uno, ¿no? 

Muerde el interior de su mejilla antes de decir algo intenso como “eres importante para mí”. No importa que lo piense, Kakeru no dejaría de recordárselo todo el día. 

Aunque tal vez igual habló demasiado. 

-Yun-Yun, eres demasiado cursi a veces. 

La acusación, aunque podría ser burlona, no deja de sonar cálida. Yuki lo mira sin comprender del todo y Kakeru le sonríe. Luego se levanta sin dudar y extiende una mano hacia él. 

-Suficiente -dice con toda la energía y resolución de siempre-. No vamos a perder el resto del día aquí sentados. ¡Nos queda mucho que probar! 

Yuki suspira. 

-Más te vale no vomitarme los pies en la siguiente máquina porque no hayas reposado lo suficiente. 

Sin embargo, extiende el brazo hacia él sin poner resistencia. Esta vez, Kakeru lo toma de la mano directamente y Yuki no piensa demasiado en la manera en que sus dedos se entrelazan antes de tirar de él. 

**4.**

Lo que más le gusta de salir con Machi es que todo se siente muy natural. Por más que Kakeru diga que debe planificar mejor las cosas y ser más estratégico, es una chica muy franca y directa, no se deja llevar por artilugios y apariencias. 

Además, es muy clara cuando algo no le gusta. Yuki no está llamado a engaño. 

Le sigue el juego a Kakeru porque sabe que a su amigo le divierte darle consejos para salir con ella. En el fondo él también debe saber que no los sigue. Para él, sus citas con Machi son lo más aburrido. 

Si lo piensa bien, solo Kakeru las llama “citas” ya. Pasan tiempo juntos, conversan y cree que ambos disfrutan la compañía. Pero no es como que la haya besado o nada parecido. 

-Oye, te dije que tal vez me interesaba Machi, no que ya le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia -le recuerda mientras caminan por el parque cerca del apartamento de Kakeru-. Estamos pasando tiempo juntos nada más. 

Desde joven sus vínculos han estado marcados por su apellido. Las cosas empezaron a cambiar recién cuando conoció a Tohru y luego con el consejo estudiantil. Formar nuevos vínculos no es algo en lo que tenga experiencia. 

-¿Pero me estás diciendo que no se han besado ni una vez?

No entiende porqué Kakeru parece tan inquieto al respecto. Yuki no tiene prisa. Si es algo que tenga que darse, se dará. O eso cree al menos. Cada vez con más frecuencia piensa que no va a pasar nada de eso. 

Se encoge de hombros, en parte como respuesta y en parte para calentarse un poco. El viento está frío en el parque. Por suerte, ambos atinaron a ponerse bufanda antes de salir de casa. Caminan por un sendero entre los árboles donde se cruzan con cada vez menos personas. Se están alejando del camino principal. 

-Las cosas no son así entre nosotros. 

Kakeru parece más inquieto que de costumbre. Tiene la impresión de que en cualquier momento dará saltitos o se subirá a un árbol, o algo así de estrambótico. No entiende qué le pasa. 

Por ahora se limita a caminar de espaldas, como si no pudiera dejar de moverse pero necesitara encararlo para hablar de esto. 

-¿Ves por qué necesitas mi ayuda? Yuki, nunca vas a saber si es realmente posible si no la besas. ¿No te causa curiosidad? 

Antes de responderle, tiene que adelantarse a agarrarlo del brazo. Caminar para atrás nunca es buena idea, está a punto de caerse y Yuki es quien lo evita. Kakeru, en lugar de preocuparse al respecto, tira de él y dejan de caminar, quedándose bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles. 

Hay un brillo travieso en sus ojos que le causa una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. No es consciente de cómo se deslizan alrededor del tronco, hasta quedar al lado cubierto del camino. 

-¿Yun-Yun? 

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que no respondió. ¿Cuál es la pregunta? Tiene que pensarlo un momento, y Kakeru se ríe al darse cuenta. 

Esa es una diferencia grande entre los ratos que pasa con Kakeru y los que pasa con Machi. Con ella está cómodo, es familiar y tranquilo. Con él todo es brillante, resplandeciente como su risa franca y sincera. 

-Yun-Yun -repite, el nombre resonando en sus oídos aunque no esté hablando en un tono precisamente alto-. ¿Has besado a alguien antes? 

Se obliga a sostenerle la mirada, aunque teme que sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delaten. Seguro es así, porque su amigo ríe de nuevo y luego alarga una mano hacia su cabello, tomando uno de sus mechones como una vez hizo él con Tohru. Como su hermano Ayame hace a veces con Hatori o Shigure. Sin pensarlo se inclina un poco hacia él. 

-Es muy fácil -le instruye Kakeru, y de repente Yuki tiene la boca muy seca-. Sólo tienes que acercarte y mirar. 

Los ojos de Kakeru son muy oscuros y brillantes, con la mirada fija en los suyos. Están tan cerca que sus alientos dibujados en el aire frío se mezclan entre ellos. Yuki traga grueso y su amigo, tras una pausa, ríe y se aleja de él, acariciando ligeramente su mejilla al dejar ir su cabello. 

-Y luego, besas. ¡Así de simple! 

Kakeru ríe de nuevo, aunque esta vez, su risa suena menos sincera y clara. O tal vez Yuki se siente un poco aturdido. Antes de que se de cuenta, su amigo está haciéndole señas de que regresen al camino y por un momento no confía en sus piernas para caminar y seguirlo. 

**5.**

La idea de ir al festival es de Kimi. Antes de que Yuki se de cuenta tienen todos hora de llegada y punto de encuentro. Por suerte, no tiene que buscarse siquiera un yukata, todavía conserva los que usó en algunas celebraciones familiares. Le ofrece a Machi pasar por ella y le sorprende ver que ella también viste una yukata sencilla, aunque no se ocupó de peinar su cabello ni buscar ningún accesorio. 

-¿Te gustan los festivales? -pregunta Machi, quien no parece tener claro si a ella le gustan o no. 

Yuki se encoge de hombros. Alguna vez Momiji los arrastró a uno y no estuvo mal. 

-Supongo que todo depende de la compañía. 

Tras escucharlo, Machi se alisa la yukata con las manos mientras parece meditar su respuesta. 

-Menos mal entonces que estará Kakeru, no vas a aburrirte. 

El comentario le extraña, no es como si con ella se aburriera nunca, pero supone que sabe a lo que se refiere. Su amigo sabe iluminar cualquier ocasión con su presencia. 

Lo que hace que después de lo sucedido en su última caminata en el parque no sepa bien cómo se siente. Lo recorre un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo. No ha vuelto a verse a solas con él, apenas han pasado unos cuantos días. 

Sin embargo, no es extraño encontrarse de nuevo. Antes de que se de cuenta, están uno al lado del otro, Kakeru no para de bromear y le tira un brazo sobre los hombros, arrastrándolo a comprar manzanas caramelizadas mientras Kimi insiste en probar alguno de los juegos. Hasta Machi termina interesada en atrapar peces en el estanque, en especial en la parte de liberarlos de nuevo. 

-El yukata te queda muy bien, Yun-Yun -comenta Kakeru de forma casual, como si estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa. Aunque tiene una sonrisa traviesa y lo mira de forma intencionada, parpadeando demasiado-. Te resalta los ojos. 

Aunque las cosas han estado raras en su cabeza, todo suena muy normal, a la interacción de siempre. No le cuesta nada empujarlo como reproche cuando dice eso, peleando consigo mismo para no sonrojarse. El comentario, sin embargo, es el mismo que hizo su hermano cuando lo vio vestir uno por primera vez. 

Kakeru ríe y vuelve a tirar de él, entrelazando sus brazos. 

-Seguro que a Machi le gusta mucho como te ves. 

También suena a un comentario casual, pero para Yuki no lo es. Siente un peso asentarse en la boca del estómago al escucharlo y una vez más tiene esa extraña sensación de no estar cómodo en su propio cuerpo. 

Mira a lo lejos donde Machi está muy concentrada en revisar las lámparas de la decoración y cree saber lo que sucede. 

Le gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con Machi. Le gusta hablar con ella y lo bien que se entienden. Pero… 

-No me gusta Machi. 

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta. Es confuso, aclarar lo que acaban de hacer sus labios mientras sujeta a Kakeru, quien parece haber tropezado consigo mismo al escucharlo. 

-¿Qué? 

Parece traicionado de escuchar eso y, de repente, se siente mal, pero es cierto, y saberlo es muy liberador. 

Le sonríe a su amigo y es él en esta ocasión quien lleva una mano a su cabeza para despeinarlo. 

-Te dije que sólo quería explorar si era una posibilidad real… Para eso son las citas, ¿no? 

Kakeru sacude la cabeza como si eso pudiera arreglar de nuevo su cabello, y desvía la mirada hacia su media hermana, quien parece ajena a su conversación. De repente, para Yuki, el sonido de la feria ha disminuido considerablemente y sólo existe esta conversación entre ellos. 

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo hablaste con ella? 

Lo conmueve lo madura y preocupada de su pregunta. No sabe si está preocupado por Machi o por él mismo, o tal vez por ambos, pero le genera una sensación de calidez aunque no deshace el nudo en su estómago. 

Pero tiene razón. Debe hacerlo. Está seguro de que Machi estará en la misma página. 

-Lo haré -le asegura. 

En ese momento se escucha un estruendo que le recuerda que en las ferias también hay fuegos artificiales. Se siente ligero, más seguro de sí mismo después de definir esto. También siente la cabeza un poco ligera. No lo piensa mucho antes de tirar de Kakeru hacia donde están Kimi, Machi y los demás. 

-Vamos, ¡vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales con los otros! 

Kakeru ni siquiera intenta ponerle resistencia. 

  
  


**+1**

Yuki va a volverlo loco. 

Últimamente no sabe lo que hace. Si ayudarlo a que las citas con Machi sean un éxito, contenerse para no comérselo a besos cuando están a solas o hacer el ridículo mientras simula que está molestándolo, cuando en realidad está usando todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse en evidencia. 

No puedes soltarle a tu mejor amigo que estás enamorado de él cuando te ha dicho que está interesado en tu media hermana. 

Por eso ahora no sabe cómo digerir lo que le dijo la última noche, en el festival. Ahora resulta que no le gusta Machi. 

Yuki tiene que poner su cabeza y su corazón en orden. Él también. Por lo mismo, el mensaje de su hermana pidiéndole reunirse con Yuki y ella en el apartamento del primero es de lo más inconveniente en este momento de su vida. 

Sin embargo, ahí va, una vez más dispuesto a poner buena cara para Yuki, por qué no. Estar con él es tan fácil que no entiende en qué momento se enredó tanto todo. 

Cuando Yuki le abre la puerta, Kakeru le ofrece su mejor sonrisa y pasa con la confianza de quien conoce el lugar de memoria. Han pasado mucho tiempo allí. Llevan ya un buen tiempo de ser amigos. 

Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo así. 

-¿En cuánto llega Machi? 

Tira la pregunta casual, como si no estuviera calculando con ello cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar con Yuki sin ponerse en evidencia. Antes le era más fácil. Siempre le ha parecido que tiene un atractivo surrealista y desde que empezaron a tratarse encontraba su compañía deliciosa. Han sido las últimas semanas que las cosas se le han salido de control y se ha encontrado pensando a qué sabrán sus labios y si existe alguna combinación de eventos en el universo que pueda llevar a que Yuki sienta la misma intriga que él. 

-Ah. Machi no va a venir. 

De repente siente un vacío en la boca del estómago, como el que deja la montaña rusa cuando desciende bruscamente y te marea por completo. 

Tal vez ahí empezó a desviarse todo. Cuando se dio cuenta lo increíblemente bien que calzan sus manos entrelazadas y lo mucho que son capaces de divertirse juntos, mientras un torrente exagerado de adrenalina corría por sus venas. 

Ahora, sin embargo, en lugar del bullicio y el movimiento extremo que vivieron en el parque, Kakeru se siente paralizado. 

-¿En serio? -pregunta estúpidamente, dejando suspendida la mano en el aire con el vaso que tomó para servirse agua. Busca la mirada de Yuki, pero éste parece evitarlo. ¿Qué está pasando? -Pero si fue Machi quien me dijo que nos viéramos aquí. 

Se siente tonto y fuera de lugar, ahí en medio de la cocina de Yuki, hablando de su media hermana, como si no tuviera el corazón martillando en el pecho. 

Yuki asiente, sin darle mayores respuestas. 

-¿Vas a querer agua? -pregunta, señalando el vaso y dirigiéndose hacia el garrafón de líquido transparente. 

Kakeru ya no sabe si lo que necesita es agua o algo más fuerte, pero no se atreve a pedirlo. Además, no debe ser buena idea tomar algo que pueda bajarle las inhibiciones. Traga el agua de manera automática, sin apenas notarla, después de que Yuki se la sirve. 

Tiene incluso la imprudencia de sonreír cuando lo hace. Kakeru siente su cuerpo estremecerse. 

-¿Por qué no viene Machi? -insiste. 

La sonrisa de Yuki se borra y le hace una seña ligera de que lo siga a la sala. Esta vez, cuando se sientan en el sofá no hay palomitas, ni golosinas, ni una película en la televisión encendida. 

Son sólo ellos, y recién nota la forma compulsiva en que Yuki está apretándose los dedos de una mano con la otra. 

-Estuve hablando con Machi. Sobre nosotros. 

Oh. Así que ya terminó con ella. Esta va a ser una sesión de consolemos a Yuki por su infructuosa vida amorosa. Puede lidiar con ello, ¿cierto? Ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones. 

-¿Se tomó muy mal que no quieras seguir saliendo con ella? 

Le cuesta creerlo. Su hermana no suele hacer grandes demostraciones de sus emociones. Excepto cuando estalla de verdad, así que espera que no haya sucedido justamente eso. De repente, puede imaginar a su Yuki cubierto de las cosas que su hermana haya decidido espontáneamente tirarle encima. 

Yuki, sin embargo, lo mira sin comprender. Tarda un momento en reaccionar y Kakeru siente que le sudan las manos cuando se da cuenta que están bastante cerca en el sofá. Un poco más y puede que tenga que usar todo su autocontrol de nuevo, como tuvo que hacer en el parque para no cometer una locura. 

Finalmente, ve un atisbo de comprensión asomar en los ojos de Yuki. 

-No, dijo que ya lo sabía. Pero a lo que me refería fue a que estuve hablando con ella sobre tú y yo. 

Ahora Kakeru no entiende nada. 

-¿Sobre nosotros? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le contaste mis infructuosos esfuerzos por hacer que le dieras citas decentes? 

De repente, se siente ridículamente nervioso, pero Yuki está, ridículamente, serio. 

Cuando se pone así de solemne sabe que puede decir cosas muy serias y Kakeru no sabe si está en condiciones de escucharlo. 

Yuki sonríe y lo mira con una calidez que lo inquieta un poco más. 

-Machi me hizo cuestionarme por qué los mejores momentos son los que paso contigo. Por qué cada vez son más y no me molestaría que fueran todos los momentos. 

¿Qué?

Kakeru, oficialmente, acaba de morir. 

Se siente como un pez fuera del agua. Abre y cierra la boca sin saber qué decir, mientras sus ojos se abren como platos. Pero Yuki está ahí, mirando pacientemente su colapso. Sonríe y su mirada es más cálida de lo que nunca antes ha visto en él. 

-Tenía miedo de decir esto -continúa Yuki con suavidad, desviando un poco la mirada-. No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos, porque realmente disfruto pasar todo el tiempo contigo. Pero Machi me preguntó por qué seguía buscando lo que ya había encontrado. 

No hay forma de que esté malinterpretando esto. Kakeru repasa rápidamente en su mente cada una de las palabras que ha salido de la boca de Yuki desde que llegó. No hay lugar a engaño. 

Se siente tan aliviado que está a punto de reír, pero también está tan emocionado que podría llorar. Es un manojo de emociones y sólo atina a tirarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarlo. Cierra los ojos mientras siente los brazos de Yuki cerrarse alrededor suyo, su pecho firmemente apoyado contra el suyo. Su olor le cosquillea en la nariz y sonríe. 

-Eres tan romántico, Yun-Yun… Me engañaste con lo de necesitar ayuda para estas cosas -comenta sin romper el abrazo. Todavía no se siente capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se ríe cuando Yuki se queja-. Seguro que a ellas no les hablaste así nunca. No hubieran podido resistirse. 

Yuki es quien rompe el abrazo y busca su mirada. No es justo. Ahora Kakeru quiere hacer mil bromas sobre el mote de “príncipe” que le daban en el colegio, pero tiene seca la boca. Es una lástima; “príncipe” es la única palabra para definir cómo se ve en este momento, con los ojos brillantes y el cabello perfecto enmarcando su rostro. 

-No necesito una respuesta a esto, Kakeru. Ni siquiera tenemos que volver a mencionarlo si no quieres. Solo te pido que seas sincero con lo que digas al respecto. 

Tan solemne. 

Superado el shock inicial, empieza a tener más claro cómo actuar. Es sorprendentemente fácil llevar las manos a la camisa de Yuki para tomarlo por el cuello y acercarlo a él. Sonríe al sentir su respiración sobre los labios, en especial porque sabe que ya no debe contenerse como aquel día en el parque. 

-¿Cuándo no soy sincero contigo, Yun-Yun? 

No espera una respuesta antes de besarlo. Es el mejor beso que ha dado en su vida, aunque Yuki sea algo torpe e inexperto todavía. Kakeru sabe tomar la iniciativa y cuando Yuki quiere, sabe dejarse guiar. 

Cuando se separa de él, después de unos minutos de explorar sus labios, de respirar por breves momentos antes de volver a buscarse y permitirse ceder de nuevo a la sed de sus bocas, le falta un poco el aliento y no puede evitar sonreír como un idiota. 

Se siente ligero y feliz. 

-Me parece que ahora estoy en el mejor lugar posible para ayudarte con esto de las citas. 

Yuki ríe al escucharlo. Le encanta cómo brillan sus ojos cuando está alegre. Cuando lo conoció no tenía esa luz. 

Ahora sonríe, hay algo suave en sus rasgos, una tranquilidad que tampoco es común en él. 

-No lo sé, Kakeru. Tengo la impresión de que ya llevo un tiempo teniendo citas contigo y han funcionado bastante bien. 

El comentario le hace soltar la carcajada antes de volver a lanzarle los brazos al cuello. Ahora que puede besarlo, no tiene razones para dejar de hacerlo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a nylie también, que me apoyó en el reto de lograr dos Kakeyuki a tiempo, ¡quemada de mano de por medio! Además, hizo todo el trabajo de beteo. ¡Gracias!


End file.
